The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbofan engine having an insert system which swivels relative a fan bypass flow to vary the effective area of a fan nozzle exit area.
Conventional gas turbine engines generally include a fan section and a core engine with the fan section having a larger diameter than that of the core engine. The fan section and the core engine are disposed about a longitudinal axis and are enclosed within an engine nacelle assembly.
Combustion gases are discharged from the core engine through a primary airflow path and are exhausted through a core exhaust nozzle. An annular fan flow path, disposed radially outwardly of the primary airflow path, passes through a radial outer portion between a fan nacelle and a core nacelle and is discharged through an annular fan exhaust nozzle defined at least partially by the fan nacelle and the core nacelle to generate fan thrust. A majority of propulsion thrust is provided by the pressurized fan air discharged through the fan exhaust nozzle, the remaining thrust provided from the combustion gases discharged through the core exhaust nozzle.
The fan nozzles of conventional gas turbine engines have fixed geometry. The fixed geometry fan nozzles must be suitable for take-off and landing conditions as well as for cruise conditions. However, the requirements for take-off and landing conditions are different from requirements for the cruise condition. Optimum performance of the engine may be achieved during different flight conditions of an aircraft by tailoring the fan exhaust nozzle for the specific flight regimes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an effective, lightweight fan variable area nozzle for a gas turbine engine.